Wine and Cheese Fries
by blackwomanwriter
Summary: If you get drunk tonight I'm going to take advantage of you. No you won't. No I won't. Take advantage of me, Jake.


**Title:** Wine and Cheese Fries

**Summary: **  
_If you get drunk tonight I'm going to take advantage of you_  
_No you won't_  
_No I won't_  
_Take advantage of me, Jake._

**A/N: **This story is based on the scene in episode 3.13 when Olivia comes to Jake's apartment with food and wine to pretend for a little while

**Disclaimer: ** All characters belong to Shondaland

Olivia didn't feel like the neat and well put together woman she usually portrayed to the world. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes were spread from the kitchen to the bedroom, and she was currently lying naked in Jake's bed trying to catch her breath. She felt him behind her; their breath in sync. She didn't come here for this. She honestly just showed up for wine, cheese fries, and conversation, but now here she was with her naked body pressed against Jake's as he traced lazy circles on her upper thigh.

"I think I'm starting to like the life of Acme Unlimited Jake a lot more than mine. At least he gets the girl." Jake said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm," was the only sound Olivia could manage as Jake placed kisses down her back. He turned her over and eased his body on top of hers.

"How are you so beautiful?" He mumbled as he kissed his way from her lips to the middle of her chest. He took her right breast into his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple until it peaked. He ran his tongue around her left nipple; slightly grazing it with his teeth. Olivia's body jerked and shivered as Jake continued his manipulations. She grabbed on to the headboard when he made his way down to the lowest part of her body. She placed her legs over his shoulders and arched her back in anticipation. Her mind went slack at the first flick of his tongue, and her cries of pleasure sliced into the silent night.

* * *

Olivia hummed quietly to herself as she laid horizontally across the bed with her head resting on Jake's' stomach. She let out a laugh at herself when she realized she was humming an old Sade tune. She didn't know where that came from, but she did feel more relaxed then she had in ages. She turned on her stomach and looked up at Jake.

"I think I want my name to be Zayra."

"What's that now?" Jake said as he played with her hair.

"If you get to be Jake from Acme, I want a new identity too. I want her to be Zayra and she has an exotic job like a lion tamer."

"Wait that's not fair. Your new identity is way more interesting than mine. Then again isn't that kinda what Olivia Pope does now."

"I have a feeling lions are easier to work with than politicians. They'd probably listen when I...wait. Is that your stomach I hear?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Jake. He gave her a sheepish look.

"I guess I worked up an appetite. Olivia Pope promised me burgers and fries for dinner, but then Zayra showed up and distracted me." Olivia laughed and kissed his stomach.

"Sorry."

"I love to hear you laugh," Jake said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, "You don't do it nearly enough."

"You seem to always bring it out of me." Olivia said as she clasped her hand together with his. She didn't realize how true those words were until she said them out loud.

"Acme Jake knows how to please his woman." Jake said as he brought their clasped hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on hers. He stared into her eyes the whole time. Olivia broke eye contact first; suddenly overtaken when self consciousness. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body.

"So burgers, fries. Lets heat them up." She said.

Jake climbed out of the bed. Olivia was momentarily distracted by his muscular body as he slipped on a pair of boxer shorts. He caught her staring and winked at her. Olivia shook her head in amusement and wrapped the sheet tighter around her as she stood up. Her lips turned up in a slight smile when she felt that after pleasure ache in her body. "Now if I can just find where all of my clothes landed."

"You don't need to put on your clothes."

"You expect me to sit and eat naked?" Olivia said incredulously.

"Well not that I'd mind, but no that's not what I meant." Jake opened the top drawer of his dresser pulled out a Washington Redskins t-Shirt. "You can wear this."

He walked over to her and playfully tugged on the sheet around her body. She loosened her grip and let it fall to the floor. Jake let out a breath and bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"I like you wearing my clothes." Jake whispered as he helped her pull the t-shirt down her body; his hands lingered to feel the cool cloth against her warm body. Olivia looked down with a smile and a shake of her head. She took one of his hands in hers.

"If we start that again we'll never leave this room."

"I don't have a problem with that." Jake said as he let Olivia lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

"It's official," Olivia said as they lounged on the couch, "You have to eat cheese fries within 30 minutes of getting your order or they're worthless." Olivia eyed the hard fries with the even harder cheese. She pushed them to the side in disgust and poured herself another glass of wine. "At least there's wine."

"Is that the Olivia Pope motto?" Jake said as he took a bite of his burger.

"If you can't beat them then drink to numb the pain," She lifted her glass up in a toast, "Now Zayra's drink of choice is champagne. She's always in celebration mode because taming animals is a lot easier than dealing with people. People are supposed to be good. The superior species. But people hurt and kill each other for no good reason at all. At least if an animal attacks you it's either gathering food or protecting themselves as nature intended. Some people just do it for the pleasure of the hunt," Olivia downed the last of her wine, "Sorry. I know we're supposed to be pretending."

"Do you want to talk. You know talk for real." Jake asked quietly. Olivia shook her head and blinked a few times to clear the building tears.

"No. I really don't want to be myself again yet." Olivia sighed and leaned down with her head in her hands "I'm just being silly. I probably should go home. Get out of your hair."

Jake placed his half-eaten food on the coffee table and pulled Olivia into his arms.

"Acme Jake would never let his girl walk the dangerous streets of D.C. alone in the middle of the night. Stay the night. Stay as long as you want. Remember you don't have to be alone. I'm always here for you."

Olivia looked at him with her big, brown eyes shining as the tears started again. "Acme Jake sounds a lot like real Jake."

"Well, we both love our girl."

Olivia just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She let her eyelids drop. The tears ran freely; silently.

"Real life can wait until tomorrow." Jake said as he laid back on the couch and wrapped his arms tighter around her.


End file.
